L Finds Love
by RitsukaVanilla
Summary: What will happen when our beloved L finds chocolate sauce?


* * *

**A/N: I don't own Death Note... Although I sure wish I did. **

**I though of this story when my friend stated, rather happily too, that I put to much chocolate sauce on everything. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**L Finds Love**

Staring up at the ceiling had turned rather boring for L as he had figured out the type of material used to create the pattern, and how often it was repeated. Fitfully turning around in his bed, messing up his blankets even more. 1:04 that's what the red numbers read. 1:04 of in the distance. Knowing that his sleeping companions would not wake until 6:00, L wondered off to find some stimulation for his terminally bored brain.

Walking down the corridors of the massive hotel that they were staying at, he found himself in the vast expanse of the hotels kitchen. Looking around seeing the freakishly clean, almost sterile atmosphere, L decided that he would look for something to eat. Hunting through the cupboards and the refrigerators L let out a sigh, not enjoying the fact that there were no pre-made sweets available.

Pondering over the things he could do, L decided to make something on his own. Once again hunting through the cupboards and raiding the fridge, L found the ingredients to make chocolate cake. The last ingredient he found was a jar of chocolate sauce. His eyes widened with delight. How had he not seen this before!? Hurriedly L popped open the lid and jabbed a spoon (A/N Where did this come from? 0.o) inside the chocolaty realm. Pulling out the spoon slowly as his mouth tingled with waiting for the delicious treat.

Placing the spoon close to his mouth L started licking the spoon clean. His taste buds dancing in awe at how marvelous, how magnificent, how… SWEET the wonderful confection was. L looked down at the jar greedily.

"I must have more of this!" He exclaimed as he dipped the spoon once again repeating his actions. His pupils dilating as his tongue lapped up the chocolate.

Suddenly looking up, he had gotten like the best idea in the world! No scratch that, It WAS the best idea in the world. Dashing out of the kitchen to the main doors, slowing down only to wait for them to open L ran to the 24 supermarket down the street. There he bought fruit and three more jars of chocolate sauce!

Twitching madly when he had to wait for the store clerk, who was giving him rather strange looks, to give him his change. Hopping, skipping, and running back to the hotel, a rather excited L was popping open the jars of the chocolaty goodness. Slathering the fruit with chocolate and sprinkling them with sugar, L discovered that chocolate sauce was good with anything! Well it was good with almost anything, pausing a moment to flash back to five minutes earlier. His face grimaced at the slight remembrance of the chocolaty green tea.

Running out of fruit, with still more chocolate sauce, L discarded his spoon and opted to stick his hands in the jar. Licking his fingers clean from the chocolate, his eyes completely dilated and his body shaking from the amount of sugar that was suddenly in it, L announces to the jar,

"I've found you my significant other!" His face pulled back into an ecstatic smile his mind twirling with delight, and slight hallucinations. L sat down in his normally odd position in the middle of the kitchen, clutching the last jar of chocolate sauce in his hands.

* * *

Light awoke to the annoying, beeping sound blaring from the alarm clock on the end table by his bed. Turning to his side he read 6:00 am. Groaning, displeased with how early in the morning it was, Light laid his head back down. Staring at the ceiling he stirred in his bed again. Pushing himself up with his hands Light got out of the warm blankets surrounding him; to walk to the kitchen for his normal cup of morning coffee.

Rubbing his sleepy eyes upon entering the rather bright kitchen, he found that he was not alone. Misa and Matsuda staring down at something on the floor, not aware that he had entered the kitchen as well.

"What's going on?" Light asked curiously. Matsuda simply pointed to the small figure curled up in a ball and laying on the floor. L's face messy with chocolate, as well as the area around him stirred a little in him sleep.

"Did he finally die of a sugar overdose?" Misa asked, almost keeping a straight face, as Matsuda laugh boomed through the kitchen. Light nudged L with his foot, mumbling something that no one could make out and clutching the empty jar closer to him. L opened his eyes slowly.

"Nope, not dead", Light stated rather dully… "Yet."


End file.
